Remusella
by LuxaLucifer
Summary: When the love of Sirius Black's life ran away, all he could find was a single loafer. Cinderella AU


Written for the QLFC. :)

* * *

><p>When the love of Sirius Black's life ran away, all he could find was a single loafer.<p>

He'd contemplated sticking tar on the steps so that the mysterious man he'd fallen so had for wouldn't have been able to escape, but he had decided that that was far too creepy.

So here he was, basking in the light of the full moon, holding a single shoe.

This sucked.

He'd held the party because, put simply, he was very bored. There was nothing much to do when you were the black sheep millionaire of a prominent family. He'd thought it a grand idea to make it a costume party, where he wouldn't have to look at the faces of the annoying elite, the people he was forced by society to surround himself by in order to look as cool as possible.

That had turned out to be a terrible idea, because when the man of his dreams arrived, he was wearing a mask. And he'd left the party the same way, the very moment the sun had gone down. What a downer.

Which led to Sirius's current predicament.

He was going door to door, holding the loafer and looking for the man whose shoe this was. He'd has his people put up flyers, get ads in the paper, hire billboards, even a plane to write a message in the sky. Still nothing. The mysterious loafer-wearing man was nowhere to be found.

"So…you're the man I love, huh?"

The mousy looking boy- was he a boy? He looked like a boy? Sirius couldn't tell his age.

The man nodded. "Um, yes, the name's Peter, it was me at the party the other nice, see, I have a loafer just like it."

He held up a shoe. It was a left shoe. The same kind of shoe that had been left at Sirius's party. Sirius ran a hand through his flowing black hair and shook his head.

"Sorry, mate, but liars reap no rewards."

And then he strode off into the night. Well, the day. It was daytime.

The next house was quite a bit different- a bit different in that, when he knocked on the door, a nearly naked man wearing nothing but a single loafer, glasses, and a fig leaf answered the door. He winked. Sirius winked back.

"The name's James," said the man, leaning against the door frame seductively. "And I believe I'm your man."

"That shoe is new," said Sirius. "My loafer is not. Put some clothes on, man. I can practically see under that leaf."

James sighed and crossed his arms. "I need a man in my life. Preferably a rich one. These glasses don't pay for themselves, you know. I got to find me a sugar daddy."

Sirius shrugged. "Find Bruce Wayne or something, I hear he takes in young men all the time. I've got a _specific _man in mind."

James shook his head sadly. "So be it. I wish you luck. This shoe is too small on me anyway…I considered cutting off my own toes, but you know, there are other fish in the sea."

Sirius saluted him. "You're a brave man, and I like your fig leaf."

He then continued on his journey.

The next house was quite a bit farther down the lane, and it took much longer to get to. When he arrived, he was huffing and puffing enough that he almost wanted to blow the damn door to this cottage off. Instead he mustered up all the politeness in his body, which was not much, and knocked.

There was the sound of some shuffling and what sounded like a chair falling, followed by the lovely tune of muffled swearing. Eventually the door opened, revealing a tired looking man with some facial scarring and brown hair. Sirius mentally checked him off the list, but continued regardless.

"As you may have heard, I'm looking for a man who left his loafer at my party," he said clearly.

The man's eyebrows shot up. "You are?"

Sirius match his incredulous look. "You didn't notice? Not the posters or the billboards or anything?"

The man shook his head. "I don't get out much," he said by way of explanation.

"Did you get out to my party?" asked Sirius bluntly.

The man looked down at the loafer in Sirius's hand and blanches, not replying. Sirius looked down, seeing several pairs of shoes inside the house, laying on a mat. There was only one loafer.

"It's you!" he cried triumphantly.

"Wait," said the man quickly. "You can't just- before you say anything else- the reason I left early that night-"

"I forgive you!" yelled Sirius joyously.

"Well, look, it's kind of a big deal," he said, cutting back into the conversation. "I'm a werewolf."

Sirius's smile dropped. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Sirius thought about it.

"…So?"

The man was obviously disbelieving. "So? That's it? That's the only reaction you have to offer?"

"You're really nice, and smart, and great," said Sirius. "That much is obvious. So come and live with me?"

He waited expectantly. The man blinked at him, confusion and annoyance displayed on his face for some strange reason.

"No," he said."

"W-What?" spluttered Sirius.

"No, I won't come live with you," said the man. "What's my name?"

Oh. "Umm…"

"It's Remus. You can take me on a date, though. I like dates."

"Do you like concerts?"

"I like bookstores."

Remus grinned at him. Sirius grinned back. "I think I have your shoe, you know," he said. "In case you hadn't noticed."

"Oh," replied Remus. "Trust me, I noticed."


End file.
